Such an axial piston machine is, for example, known from DE 196 08 228 A1. Here, the swashplate is formed as a section of a cylinder and lies in a correspondingly formed bearing shell. For adjusting the inclination angle, the swashplate can be tilted around an axis that extends in parallel to the axis of the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,399 shows a further axial piston machine, in which the swashplate is also formed by a section of a cylinder, whose cover surface has a worm wheel toothing that engages in a worm shaft. When the worm shaft is turned, the inclination of the swashplate is changed.